


Working Late...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: The Grand Tour
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: This was another Anon request, I hope you enjoy it!It's now the Easter Holidays, so I am open for requests if you have any! But please bear in mind, I STILL HAVE SOME DAMN WORK TO DO DAMMIT :(It'll be over soon, when June comes, I'll be able to do what I please :)ENJOYYYY <3





	

11:04 pm.

God I’ve been here for hours, but I have to get this work done.

I was currently in my office, working on some articles and ideas for The Grand Tour. I was so behind on work because I had been backwards and forwards from visiting my dad in hospital numerous times last month, but now was the time I had to put work first, it was time to get some work done, and at the moment, it seemed like an impossible task. There was a lot more than expected to be done, Andy had piled a lot of paper on my desk, numerous blogs and tabloid newspapers have emailed me asking for articles or an interview, and I needed to work on my project car in time for the next series. ‘If only people could see the struggle of life from my point of view…’ I thought.

I worked on through the night, striving to get the work done, nothing but my computer screen being the only source of light. I got heavily frustrated, overwhelmed by how much work I had to do, and how much I wished I could be with my parents right now, supporting them. Tears started to roll down my flushed cheeks.

“Knock knock” I heard a soft voice.

My eyes averted from my computer screen when I instantly recognised that voice.

“Richard? What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I could ask the same of you” I saw his pearly white smile through the dark.

“I’m trying to get all this work done” I said wiping away my tears quickly.

“Darling you shouldn’t be here at this time though, it’s not good for you” He said walking over and grabbing a chair to sit next to me.

“Yes, but what about all this work? It won’t get done by itself and I have to do it sooner rather than later” I argued.

“Well if you’re staying, I insist I stay with you” He said.

“Richard don’t be ridiculous you need your sleep, you should go home” I said.

“You need your sleep, you should go home” He replied.

I huffed and my head rested on the desk. It was then I felt Richards warm hands fold around me.

“Sweetheart, if you’re staying, so am I” He whispered next to my ear, and it made me shiver.

“Okay” I mumbled and lifted my head again.

I pursued with the work while Richard kept me company. He was such a pleasant person to be with, he was funny, caring and sweet, he made working that little bit easier. His kind nature and his cheeky side is what makes me completely fall for him.

His hand rested on my back, and his hand would rise and fall with every stroke, calming me instantly.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“It’s wonderful, please don’t be inclined to stop” I smiled.

 

12:34 am.

Still working.

“I forgot to ask, why are you here anyway?” I asked him.

“Well I couldn’t sleep really, so I thought I would come here to clear my head, only a short walk from my flat then I saw a light on in your office, so I thought to check” He said.

“I see. You know, you’re mad staying with me here, you could have gone home and been asleep by now” I replied.

“It’s worth being here with you” He said.

I blushed and smiled at him. “Well I’ve finished this article, better get on with the next one”

“I don’t think so” Richard grabbed my hand before I made a move. “You are coming home with me and getting some sleep”

“Richard-“

“Nope” He placed a finger on my lips, and I nodded my head in agreement.

His hand was still on mine when he helped me up, and as we walked out the door, his fingers intertwined with mine and we walked out hand in hand. Was I dreaming? I am walking down the street holding Richard Hammonds hand, what are people going to make of this I wonder if they ever saw?...

I giggled and squeezed his hand, before taking a step further to be closer to him and linking my arm with his. He pulled me closer and grinned at me as we walked to his flat. Soon, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and we walked up to the door of his flat, upon opening the door, we walked in and he placed his jacket on the back of the sofa, exposing his bright white shirt. He approached me, arms outstretched, hands slowly and steadily reaching my waist, giving me every opportunity to back away, and I didn’t. He stood holding me, his body pressed against mine, he nuzzled into the crook of my neck and we stood holding each other.

He took me by the hand and lead me to his bedroom, we collapsed on the bed together and his arm draped across my stomach, holding me close to him, while his other hand played with my hair.

“So, are you going to wake up in the middle of the night and sneak off back to the office when I’m asleep to do some more work? Or will you stay here with me?” He asked.

I giggled. “Of course I will stay here with you!” I replied.

“Good girl”

God, those words, dear God the way he pronounced those words made me shiver.

“Right, I’m going to get ready for bed” I said, slipping from his grasp.

I stood up and Richards hand wrapped around my wrist.

“Don’t go yet, just one more thing” He said, standing up.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on mine and shuddered at his touch. I kissed back, placing my hands on either side of his face, then my fingers tracing through his hair. I felt his eyes close in pure bliss, and the grip on my hips tightened as he pulled me closer and closer. He introduced his tongue slowly, and the kiss became more lustful and passionate as each second passed by. His lips were silk, his tongue was velvet, it was perfect in every way, and even better than I had dreamed. He pulled away slowly and grinned with satisfaction.

“You can go get ready now” He smiled.

“Not sure if I should bother anymore really” I grinned and pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him slow and hard.

He pulled back, stunned by my reaction, then proceeded to carry on with the kiss. His lips landed on mine once again.

My night of work had just got 10 times better…


End file.
